The Ripples of Frozen Times
The Ripples of Frozen Times '''is the second case in Raven's Head and is also the thirty-Second case overall in the series of Parinaita. Plot The team choose to go to the museum as a treat for the the last case. They, however, found the body of Glados Zookoiburg frozen in the ice. They started by asking the museum owner, Ben-Ji Camper, if he saw anything, which he claimed he didn't. They then talked to the museum helper, Grace Followbird, and also to the victim's son, Charles Zookoiburg, before finally finding Rowan Atwintin, who was reported in the museum in the last case. They started recapping and then Edward came in and revealed that he wasn't a Looper Rochester. Tom and the player were confused and talked to Edward about his theory and told him to stay in his house for safety. They carried on with their investigation and found proof of the Zookoiburg maid, Mihaela Mureșanu, being the maid at the time of the kidnapping and then they recapped and then they got a phone call from Edward saying that the kidnapper tried to break in his house. The team went to Edward's house and when, later on, they arrested Mihaela for the murder and Grace Followbird for aiding the murder. They questioned the two girls and they didn't admit to it at first but then they did and let out that they murdered Glados because she was getting too close to the trust and they kidnapped Edward because of someone asking them too. They didn't say who. they were both arrested Judge Holiday heard everything the girls had to say and then sentenced them to life in prison. The team were then told to find Edward's kidnapper. They didn't know where to start until Taylor came in and said that he wasn't a Looper Rochester. The team listened to what Taylor had to say and choose to have a look around the museum and they found a checklist, which lead them to Edward's garden where they found a voice recorder and they listened to the audio only to find out that Harold Looper Rochester was behind it. They went to question him and he told them that he was looking for "The child of Time". They didn't believe a word of it and arrested him. The judge was quite happy to give him a life sentence for his crimes. Later on, Edward and Taylor said goodbye and Charles came and told Edward to get his things. They found everything and went out to Charles and gave him everything. Edward and Charles said goodbye and left for Zookoiburg castle. At that minute, the chief called and reported about a murder at a pizzeria. Summary '''Victim * Glados Zookoiburg '''(Found frozen to death at an ice exhibition) '''Murder Weapon * Frozen to Death Killer and Edward's Kidnapper *'Mihaela Mureșanu (With help from Grace Followbird)' Suspects Profile * This suspect drinks apple smoothies * This suspect eats humbugs * This suspect is physically fit Appearance * This suspect wears a Gold Indian badge Profile * This suspect drinks apple smoothies * This suspect eats humbugs * This suspect is physically fit Appearance * This suspect is 30+ years old Profile * This suspect drinks apple smoothies * This suspect eats humbug sweets * This suspect is physically fit Appearance * This suspect is 30+ years old Profile * This suspect drinks apple smoothies * This suspect eats humbugs * This suspect is physically fit Appearance * This suspect is 30+ years old Profile * This suspect eats humbugs * This suspect drinks apple smoothies * This suspect is physically fit Appearance * This suspect wears a Gold Indian badge Profile * This suspect drinks apple smoothies * This suspect eats Humbugs * This suspect is physically fit Appearance * This suspect wears a Gold Indian badge * This suspect is 30+ years old Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile * The killer drinks apple smoothies * The killer eat humbug sweets * The Killer is physically fit * The Killer is 30+ years old * The Killer wears the Indian Gold Badge Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1: Cold Relations * Investigate Cold Exhibition (Clues: Victim's Body, Medal; New Suspect: Ben-Ji Camper) * Examine Medal (Result: Name; New Suspect: Charles Zookoiburg) * Talk to Charles Zookoiburg (New Crime Scene: Glados's rooms; Victim Identified: Glados Zookoiburg) * Investigate Glados's Rooms (Clues: Crystals in a box, Icicle) * Examine Crystals Code (Result: Rowan's bankcard; New Suspect: Rowan Atwintin) * Speak with Rowan Atwintin * Examine Icicle (Result: Green frozen thing) * Question Ben-ji about the victim (New Suspect: Grace Followbird) * Speak with Grace Followbird * Analyse Green frozen thing (03:00:00; New Attribute: The killer drinks apple smoothie) * Analyse Victim's Body (12:00:00; New Attribute: The killer eats Humbug Sweets) * Move onto chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: The Kidnapped Child! * Ask Edward about his theory (New Crime Scene: Edward's Hall) * Investigate Edward's Hall (Clues: Safe, Faded Paper, Phone) * Examine faded paper (Result: Handwriting) * Examine handwriting (Result: Match) * Ask Charles if he knew Edward was his son (Profile Updated: Edward and Charles drink apple smoothies and eat humbug sweets; New Crime Scene: Golden Table) * Investigate Golden Table (Clue: Bin) * Examine Bin (Result: Threatening Message) * Question Rowan about the threatening Message (Profile Updated: Rowan drinks apple smoothie and eat humbugs) * Examine Safe (Result: Small Toy) * Analyse Small Toy (09:00:00; New Suspect: Mihaela Mureșanu) * Question Mihaela about the small toy (Profile Update: Mihaela drinks apple smoothies) * Examine Phone (Result: Broken Website) * Examine Broken Website (Result: Fixed Website) * Analyse Fixed website (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is physically fit) * Move onto chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3: Memories of Old Times * Ask Edward about his kidnapper (Profile Updated: Edward and Charles is physically fit) * Investigate Exhibition Space (Clues: CCTV Camera, Ripped paper, Checkbook) * Examine CCTV (Result: Video) * Question Ben-Ji about the recording (Profile Updated: Ben-Ji drinks apple smoothies, eat Humbugs and is physically fit) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Picture) * Question Mihaela about the picture (Profile Updated: Mihaela drinks apple smoothies, eat humbugs and is physically fit, Rowan is Physically fit) * Examine Checklist (Result: Army checklist; Profile Updated: Grace is physically fit) * Ask Grace why she was discharged from the Army (Profile Updated: Grace drinks apple smoothies and eat humbugs) * Investigate Edward's Garden Maze (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Locked Box, Broken Camera) * Examine Locked Box (Result: baby pacifier) * Analyse Edward's baby pacifier (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 30+ years old) * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Fixed camera) * Analyse fixed camera (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Golden Indian Badge) * Arrest the killer NOW * Move onto New Blood (2/6) (No Stars) New Blood: The Fall of the Looper Rochesters (2/6) * Ask Taylor about their Kidnapping (Available at the start of New Blood; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Exhibition Space (Prerequisite: Taylor's interview; Clue: Torn paper) * Examine Ripped paper (Result: Kidnapper's notes) * Analyse Kidnapper's notes (09:00:00) * Investigate Edward's Garden Maze (Clue: Voice Recorder) * Examine Locked Voice Recorder (Result: Sound Waves) * Examine Sound Waves (Reward: Burger; New Quasi-Suspect: Harold Looper Rochester) * Arrest Harold Looper Rochester for kidnapping the children * Ask why Taylor is still in the building (Prerequisite: Harold's arrest) * Investigate Edward's House (Clues: Edward's things) * Tell Charles that Edward is ready to leave (Reward: Fancy Zookoiburg Jacket) * Move onto the next case (No Stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases where a main character is a suspect * "Well in 1546 out ancestor, Henry Jordan Zookoiburg the 4th, move all the bricks from Zookoiburg castle all the way to here by boat because he didn't like Gottingham" is a reference to the line from Clive Bloom where he says "In the year 1612, our ancestor Foster Carlton Bloom dismantled this very castle where it stood over the moors of Crumley... He then bought the pieces BY BOAT to be reassembled in the New World." Navigation